This invention relates generally to systems for supporting a drawer in a cabinet for back and forth horizontal movement between closed and open positions. More particularly, the invention relates to drawer slide systems of the type in which the drawer is supported by track and rail assemblies located along the two sides of the drawer.
One of the more simple and economical side-mount drawer slide systems may be referred to as being a two-component system in that only two primary components are located along each side of the drawer. In such a system, an elongated rail is secured to and extends along the side of the drawer while an elongated track extends alongside the rail and is secured to the cabinet. As the drawer is opened and closed, a roller carried by the rear end portion of the rail rides along the track. At the same time, the rail rides along a roller which is rotatably supported by the front end portion of the track.
Although a two-component system is simple and economical, it does not permit the drawer to be completely extended when the drawer is in fully open position. That is to say, the rear end portion of the drawer remains in the cabinet when the drawer has been opened to its maximum extent. Thus, the contents in the rear end portion of the drawer are not fully visible or accessible.
To overcome this drawback, three-component drawer slide systems have been devised and enable full extension of the drawer to a position in which the rear end of the drawer is in close proximity to and, in some cases, spaced forwardly of the front of the cabinet. In a typical three-component system, an intermediate member with rollers is interposed between the rail and the track. When the drawer is first opened, the rail and the intermediate member initially move in unison relative to the track to enable partial extension of the drawer. Movement of the intermediate member is stopped after the front end of the intermediate member has been extended beyond the front of the cabinet. Thereafter, the rail moves relative to and is supported by the intermediate member to permit opening of the drawer to a fully extended position.
Many cabinet makers build cabinets both with two-component systems and with three-component systems. Also, typical drawers range in length from 12 inches to 24 inches. In prior art systems, the rails and tracks of two-component systems are constructed differently from those of three-component systems. Also, some prior three-component systems require intermediate members of different lengths for different lengths of drawers. As a result, cabinet makers have been forced to carry a relatively large inventory of different rails, tracks and intermediate members in order to provide either a two-component system or a three-component system and to accommodate drawers of different lengths. In addition, the manufacturer of the drawer slide components incurs relatively high costs in providing tools for making the different types of components.